themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
JB
Alonzo Alfred Aloysius K'Tah, nicknamed "JB", is a time agent from the future and a main character in The Missing series. He got the nickname JB (short for "Janitor Boy") after posing as a janitor in Found. ''The Missing'' ''Found JB is first seen by Jonah and Katherine during their visit to James Reardon's office. During the meeting, Jonah goes to the washroom to vomit, where he runs into a strange janitor. The janitor apologizes for "making Jonah sick" with the Mountain Dew, which he previously convinced another (real) FBI office janitor to give to Jonah. He also tells Jonah to memorize the contents of the file folder that "will" be on Reardon's desk when he returns to the office. Unbeknownst to Jonah in the washroom, Katherine witnesses the same janitor place a file folder on Reardon's desk; appearing and disappearing out of thin air when he does so. Jonah and Katherine later talk about the man they both saw, and assuming he is actually a janitor, they nickname him JB. JB is next seen during Jonah, Katherine, and Chip's meeting with Angela DuPre at the Liston Public Library. Their meeting is interrupted when a violent man attempts to attack them, however he is restrained by JB. The children escape from the room through the window. After Gary and Hodge trap the Missing Children in the Time Cave and attempt to kidnap them from the adoption conference, JB and Angela arrive at the cave and argue with Gary and Hodge about what to do with the children, with JB wanting to send the children to their "rightful places" in history. As a time agent, JB opposes Interchronological Rescue, specifically Gary and Hodge and their plot to sell the Missing Children in the future. He claims that he must send all the children back in time to their rightful positions in history in order to prevent time from collapsing. Jonah, Katherine, and Chip decide to trust JB and Angela, and successfully overpower Gary and Hodge, ending with JB sending them to Time Prison. The children are seemingly safe until JB betrays Jonah and by sending Chip and Alex to the past, claiming he is "truly sorry" and "this is what has to do". Jonah and Katherine grab onto Chip at the last second before he disappears and end up being transported with him, much against the desire of JB who is visibly worried over the threat of them ruining time Sent Picking up from where ''Found left off, JB attempts to return Jonah and Katherine to the Time Cave, explaining that they "have no business going into the fifteenth century" and "could cause even more damage". However, Jonah successfully convinces him to let them stay with Chip and Alex in the 1400s and help them fix time, in hope of JB allowing the latter two to also return to twenty-first century. JB communicates with Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Alex through an Elucidator while they are in 1483. Partway through their journey, he pulls the former two out of time and meets them in a time hollow, to prepare them on rescuing Chip and Alex from their imminent deaths during The Battle of Bosworth in 1485. After they succeed, Jonah convinces JB to give the other Missing Children time to get used to their identities before he sends them back in time also, which he agrees to do. In the epilogue, JB asks Jonah and Katherine to help another child, Andrea Crowell, travel through time. ''Sabotaged Jonah, Katherine, and Andrea lose their Elucidator during their travel to 1600, and as a result, are unable to communicate with JB during their time there. Second, JB's projectionist, intentionally damages time in the 1600s by moving Andrea's tracer and making Virginia Dare (Andrea) and her grandfather John White meet, which never occurred in original time. He also messes with the tracers of two other Missing Children from 1600; Brendan, and Antonio. JB eventually realizes what is going on, after Second placed Jonah and Antonio in the same time space, causing a Time Smack. He confronts Second in 1600 where the five children are, and fires Second immediately. However, Second escapes, releases the dangerous ripples he caused, and knocks JB out after he attempted to send the children someplace safe. Wanting to help JB and finish reliving their pasts, Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio return to 1600. Despite Jonah and Katherine wanting to join them, Andrea refuses to let them join her as she does not want to endanger them again. As Jonah and Katherine continue travelling through time, JB regains consciousness and confirms that he is with Andrea, Brendan, and Antonio. He also alerts them that Second's actions have caused Damaged Time, making it impossible for any time travelers to enter or exit 1600. Jonah and Katherine then arrive in 1611, which is now vulnerable due to the ripples of Second's changes to 1600. The two are warned by both JB and Second that they must stop the ripples from ruining 1611, and that the fate of all time depends on them. Torn JB remains trapped in 1600 with Andrea while Jonah and Katherine travel to 1611 in an attempt to contain the ripple caused by Second's damage. JB is taken in by Native Americans during the five years of Damaged Time. Jonah saves JB and the others from The Great Fire of 1605, which occurs just at the end of Damaged Time. It is following this experience that JB begins allowing people from the past to be rescued, such as John White and the other Native Americans of the village. Caught During stopped time in the twenty-first century, Jonah hears JB's voice through Angela's Elucidator, seemingly frustrated due to Albert Einstein "not thinking about the right things". When JB finds out that Jonah, Katherine, and Angela are at Chip's house, he tells them to "Stay away from Chip". Unfortunately, the three of them fail to heed the warning in time and Jonah and Katherine end up being sent to 1903 immediately after coming in contact with Chip. Jonah, Katherine, Emily, and Mileva discover JB trapped in a time hollow where he is completely frozen. They are unable to unfreeze him or figure out why he is frozen, as their Elucidator simply responds with "EXTREME DANGER OF CATASTROPHIC TIME DISTURBANCES. AND UNCERTAINTY—". After Jonah and Mileva successfully unfreeze time, Jonah reunites with the others in the time hollow and confesses that he let Mileva keep the Elucidator. JB and Hadley frantically check for evidence of Mileva using the Elucidator and ruining time; however, the only interference she causes is when she returns the Elucidator to Jonah's classroom and catches the attention of his science teacher, who retrieves it. After Jonah's teacher returns the Elucidator to him, JB sends Jonah and the others back to a time hollow so they could see how Mileva used the Elucidator. Risked After Gavin Danes sends Jonah, Katherine, Chip, Daniella, and himself to 1918; the five of them attempt to contact JB various times. However, due to the limitations of their Elucidator, JB remains unaware of their situation until Jonah inadvertently alerts the Time Agency of Gary and Hodge's presence in the cellar during the Romanov Assassination. After Jonah is shot by the executors, JB then rescues him and Katherine from the cellar and takes them to a Time Hollow. Despite the Time Agency claiming it is too dangerous for anybody to return to the cellar to save the others, JB secretly disobeys them by removing the security measures on his Elucidator and allowing Katherine to use it to travel to the cellar, which she does immediately. Katherine succeeds in rescuing Chip, Daniella, Gavin, Leonid Sednev and Maria Romanova. Rescued With Jonah and Gavin still recovering from their bullet wounds in a futuristic hospital, JB leaves Katherine, Chip, and Daniella in the Time Hollow with Leonid and Maria, where they attempt to prepare them for life in the twenty-first century. However, Leonid begins to feel anxious and uncomfortable about living in the twenty-first century. When JB is about to send everybody to the twenty-first century, Leonid hijacks JB's Elucidator to send himself back to 1918. JB responds by sending Daniella and Maria back to 1918 to comfort him and the two successfully convince him to give twenty-first century life a try. Revealed Like Jonah's parents and the other adults in his neighborhood, Angela and JB are unaged into teenagers for unknown reasons. Due to their lack of an Elucidator, Angela and JB drive Jonah and his sedated parents to the Time Cave as an alternative means of traveling through time. Eventually, JB finds a way to travel to 1932, when Charles Lindbergh's son was kidnapped, but Jonah isn't able to join them. While in 1932, JB's childhood schizophrenia returns due to his unaging and he is accused of murdering Charles Lindbergh II. JB is eventually released when the police realize he had nothing to do with the kidnapping, and had simply gone mad. JB, still schizophrenic, and Angela stay in 1932 for five months before Jonah reunites with them. The two were able to survive without money by using the Elucidator Angela secretly had all along due to Jonah's letter, to turn invisible and steal food. Angela and Jonah then take the mentally ill JB back to the time cave where they discover Gary and Hodge's plot of using Charles Lindbergh to fly all the Missing Children to the future to finish the task they failed at during the Time Crash. Jonah travels alone to convince Lindbergh not to trust Gary and Hodge, after Angela's Elucidator claimed she couldn't join him, due to her having lived through the Time Crash in all the dimensions of time Gary and Hodge created. Jonah eventually succeeds and a disgusted Lindbergh unages Gary and Hodge into babies instead of harming the Missing Children. A healthy, reaged, present-day JB then appears and tells Jonah he managed to save time. JB also tells Jonah that he was indeed an orphan in original time, but shocks Jonah by telling him he had a twin brother. Jonah and his twin brother, originally Claude and Clyde Beckman respectively, both died from malnutrition at the age of one-and-a-half years old after being orphaned and underfed. JB further shocks Jonah by telling him that Gary and Hodge's three time dimensions have merged together into one. As a result, Jonah and his twin brother, known as Jordan in the twenty-first century, will now live together because Jonah saved Jordan by delivering him to his parents in the alternate dimension of time. JB then sends Jonah home to the twenty-first century, along with Katherine, who reages. Jonah meets a confused Jordan for the first time, while Angela returns to Jonah's house with his parents from the time cave. Despite JB being returned to his correct age, his parents and Angela are still teenagers. Redeemed JB, along with Jonah, Katherine, Chip, and Angela, try to explain time travel to Jordan, in addition to the Skidmore parents. However, Jordan angrily rejects their explanations, and ends up sending his entire family to the future using JB's Elucidator, leaving behind a worried JB, Angela, and Chip in the Skidmore's kitchen. Jordan brings Kevin to a futuristic hospital to get his spinal injury treated. Unbeknownst to Jordan, they arrived moments after Jonah and Gavin left the same hospital following their recoveries from bullet wounds. Jordan is led to JB, who thinks he is Jonah because this past version of JB hasn't met Jordan yet. Jordan warns JB that his family is in danger; however, JB misinterprets his warning as the Missing Children being in danger. Ironically this also turns out to be true and JB responds to the warning by traveling to Jonah's house with Angela, where the two are unaged into teenagers on the way, leading up to the events of ''Revealed. Inside a time hollow, Jordan discovers from watching an Elucidator projection that JB was reaged by Second (at the end of Revealed) in the time cave, moments before he was killed. After Jordan and Kevin reage all the adults, Jordan brings JB, Angela, Chip, and his family to Interchronological Rescue headquarters to defeat Curtis Rathbone, the CEO. Though Rathbone seemingly wins when he freezes them all with his Elucidator, he is killed by the Elucidator that Second secretly rigged. In the epilogue of Redeemed, JB visits Jordan and explains everything the Time Agency has learned about Kevin's reaging secret. He also reveals that the Time Agency has shut down Interchronological Rescue and is sealing off time travel due to its proven dangers. He then tells Jordan to deliver Kevin to his parents for them to adopt him. JB next meets with Jonah and Katherine and gives them and Jordan a secret Elucidator to use in case of emergency, despite the otherwise ban of time travel by the Time Agency. Description JB has chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and is described as cute by Katherine in Found. According to Sabotaged, JB is taller and older than Second, making him older than thirty-nine (Second's age in Sabotaged and Torn, as confirmed in Redeemed). JB feels a great sense of responsibility of his duty, and easily gets stressed out whenever anything in time gets altered. Despite this, JB eventually begins aiming to save people as well as time. JB is kind, intelligent, brave, and has been seen to joke around with Jonah, Katherine, and Hadley, despite his seriousness for his job. Jonah and Katherine did not trust JB until about the third book. Category:Main Character